Un cisne coronado
by EvilVenezuelanQueen
Summary: Regina y Emma son una pareja estable en Storybrooke, crian a Henry Juntas y cuando este se va al colegio ellas se divierten a lo grande -One Shot- Dedicado a Kris, que es mi SQ Favorita


_**Regina's POV:**_

7:30 A.M. Mire en mi reloj de la mesa de noche mientras terminaba de colocar mi nueva gargantilla sobre mi cuello y ajustaba con delicadeza la falda de cuero negra que marcaba mi trasero como sabia que a ella le gustaba. Tome mi chaqueta y desabotone un poco mi camisa blanca para dejar entre ver mi hermoso corsé de encaje negro, sonreí en el espejo y moví mis manos desapareciendo en mi usual nube de humo color purpura.

-Llegue a mi destino- dije mientras caminaba por la pequeña oficina de la comisaria de Storybrooke, me senté en el escritorio y cruce las piernas elegantemente mientras despeinaba un poco mi negro y corto cabello. Ella estaría aquí en cualquier momento.

Espere pacientemente mientras decidía la posición en la que ella debería encontrarme sentada sobre su flamante escritorio de madera, donde yo sabía que tenía una foto mía en su gaveta principal.

La puerta se abrió y sonreí al ver atravesar el umbral a la mujer de chaqueta roja, cabello rubio y jeans ajustados que me volvía loca.

-Llega tremendamente tarde, Sheriff Swan –digo viendo el reloj en mi muñeca-

\- Anoche no pude dormir bien –contesto acercándose a mi-

Me levanto de su escritorio agarrando mis nalgas y me acerco a su cuerpo, beso mi cuello y nuestras bocas se encontraron

\- Ya te dije que me encanta como te queda esa falda? –pregunto sobre mi boca-

\- En realidad no –conteste-

\- No importa, igual no va a estar mucho tiempo sobre tu cuerpo

Con un agil movimiento de su muñeca nuestra ropa se desvaneció en una nube de humo blanca

\- Has estado practicando –digo-

\- No tienes idea de lo mucho que anhelaba hacerte esto –dijo mordiendo mi labio-

Moví mi mano y aparecimos en la sala de mi mansión, Henry ya había salido para el colegio y estábamos solas.

\- ¿Por qué no nos llevaste directo a la cama? –pregunto mientras desabotonaba mi brasier-

\- Ya que eres tan buena usando magia, hazlo tu –la rete-

Desaparecimos en una nube blanca y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo chocando contra las almohadas.

 _ **Emma's POV:**_

Ella no debió retarme y ahora seria mi turno de jugar.

Regina estaba acostada en la cama, se veía perfecta asi, desnuda ante mi.. me deshice como pude de mi brasier y ella arranco de un tiron mi panty de encaje rojo..

\- Ehhh –gruñi- era mi favorita

\- Ya te comprare una –dijo ronroneando-

Su cuerpo me llamaba a acariciarlo, sus pequeños pero hermosos senos estaban ante mi, pidiéndome a gritos que los devorara con mi boca. Ignore mi impulso y me fui directo a su cuello mientras sentía como ella gemia y ágilmente se introducía en mi…

Acariciaba su cuerpo como podía y ella jugueteaba dentro de mi..

\- Basta de juegos –dije mordisqueando el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja- Hagalo como sabe que me gusta, Majestad.

Regina no dudo ni un segundo en hacer lo que le pedi y comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, haciéndome gemir una y otra vez..

No aguante mas y mi boca consiguió la suya y comencé a besarla apasionadamente

\- Dios Regina –consegui decir- Eres jodidamente perfecta

Regina mordisqueo mi labio e intercambio nuestra posición en la cama tamaño King ahora ella estaba fuera de mi, pero yo tenia la facilidad de entrar en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces me introduje en su interior y la escuche gemir de placer

\- Estas tan humeda –susurre- me encanta.

Regina movia sus caderas a mi compas y en su cara veía que lo disfrutaba tanto como yo, cuando mordisqueaba su labio y cerraba los ojos trataba de imaginar en que estaría pensando… pero cada vez que los abria me sonreía y veía en sus ojos una pasión que crecia a cada instante.

\- Emma –susurro- Me voy a correr cariño –gimio-

Senti como se tumbaba sobre mi cuerpo y temblaba un poco al llegar a su limite, sonreí y bese su cabeza…

\- Majestad, ha estado usted fantástica –dije acariciando su espalda desnuda-

\- Callate princesita mimada –dijo en tono burlon-

\- ¿Cómo que mimada? –Pregunte haciéndome la ofendida- Ademas, ven y cállame tu

No debi decir eso.. Con un movimiento de su muñeca mi voz habia desaparecido, frunci el ceño y le saque la lengua. Y de ella solo tuve una sonrisa aun mas burlona.

Regina se movio un poco sobre mi cuerpo y poso sus pequeños labios sobre los mios

\- Eres mia, Emma –dijo- Solo mia…

La apreté contra mi cuerpo y comencé a besarla lentamente, no me di cuenta del momento en el que me regreso la voz, pero sonreí al ver como mi pequeña morena se quedaba dormida en mi regazo…

La acaricie hasta dejarla bien dormida en su cama, me levante e hice aparecer un pijama en su cuerpo, me vesti y desapareci en mi nube de humo blanca, no sin antes dejar a un lado una rosa roja con una pequeña nota con tres palabras

 _"_ _La amo, majestad"_


End file.
